


Everything

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: To Alex, Kara was everything.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> To: TheOnlySPL
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

In all the ways that mattered, Alex was the typical older sister. She kept secrets, provided the necessary boy talk, and ate ice cream and mourned when the boy turned out not to have been worth the trouble. Even when the world was on the line, Alex had always been willing to sacrifice everything for Kara, Kara’s happiness, and the bond that they shared.

It was her job, and it was everything.

Alex knocked twice, then opened the door to Kara’s immediate, “Come in!” She held up two pints of ice cream and slid the door closed.

It was everything.


End file.
